We Meet Again
by Candace Hale
Summary: What happens after the epic ending scene where Rose meets Jack at the top of the staircase? Well that's what I'm going to explain. In this story Rose was pregnant at the end of the movie. ONSHOT Jack/Rose


Disclaimer: the story and characters belong to James Cameron.

WARNING: THIS IS SLIGHTLY RELIGIOUS. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ IT. I DON'T WANT TO CATCH CRAP FROM PEOPLE.

In this story Rose was pregnant from that one time she spent with Jack in the backseat of the car. This story picks up right after Rose goes back to bed after having tossed the Heart of the Ocean in the sea.

Rose POV

I was finally free of my burdens. For 84 years I have carrying those memories and shared them with no one. Not even my late husband, may he rest in peace. My Jack had been right that fateful night. I was going to die an old old lady warm in my bed after having made lots of babies. Little did he know, he was the father of two of those beautiful babies. If there was one thing Jack gave to me it was those twins. How I wish he could have seen those gorgeous babies grow, but I knew he was watching us from Heaven. I carried that damned necklace around as a reminder to me of what I went through.

Now, as I lay in my bed so far away from home, I know that I am ready to go. I have seen my babies and grand babies grow up. I have seen them make something of themselves and I couldn't be more proud. I know that Jack will be waiting for me where ever I am to go. I am at peace now.

I close my eyes and slowly drift off in to a deep sleep from which I know I'll never wake, but I don't mind. I've lived enough for both myself and Jack. As I drift off I feel as if I am walking in a dream. I am going under the water strait down. I already know where I am headed to. Soon I see the wreckage of the ship where my life began: The RMS Titanic, ship of Dreams. And that she was. As I flew though the ship and into the walkway where I had made so many memories everything began to turn from the rusted, sea creature encrusted ship wreck at the bottom of the ocean to the ship I remember. The grand ship that once carried so many hopeful passengers bound for America. I see the sunlight streaming through the windows. I can smell the fresh paint and see the clear blue ocean over which she sails. The wooden lounge chairs for the first class were even in the same place as the last time I walked this polished wood floor. Everything is exactly how I remember 84 years ago.

I took a left in to the door which I knew led to the grand staircase which led up to the balcony. I saw a servant there at the door who gladly opened it for me and did a small bow. I walked forward and the path to the staircase was lined with the people who passed on that fateful night of April 14th. There was the band who played all through the sinking. There was Tommy and Fabrizio, little Cora and her Dad, Capitan Smith, Trudy, even Mr. Andrews was waiting at the end of the stairs. The people lined the walk way and filled the balcony above. They all smiled; some were even crying happy tears. Though, these are not the people who I long to see. As I approached the bottom of the stairs I saw him waiting for me. Jack. My Jack. He looked no older than the last I saw him. He had his back turned to me; facing towards the clock just like that night after dinner he slipped me that note to meet him at the clock. Jack was wearing exactly what he wore the night he died; just as handsome too.

As I slowly ascended the stairs he turned and looked at me. I saw the smile grace his face. My heart felt like it leaped out of my chest. As I approached he held his hand out to me with a smile. I took his hand in mine, I noticed my hands no longer were wrinkled and covered in age spots. I was as young as I was the night Titanic went down. Jack slowly pulled me toward him and our eyes meet. Those gorgeous light colored eyes I could always get lost in captured mine. I slowly moved my lips towards his and he met me in the middle. As our lips met the room erupted in applause. Kissing him was as I always remember. It set a fire through me that I haven't felt since I was 17. Jack put hand on my head and pulled me closer. It felt as if it was just him and I. We finally pulled apart. He laid his forehead against mine and held me close. He stared into my eyes and I into his. Then, he quietly uttered those three words. "I love you."

At that moment I felt whole once again. "I know. I always I knew. And I never stopped loving you." I told him and hugged him as tightly as I could. He responded by holding me tight and burring his face in my hair. Now everyone was returning to their respective places. It was just him and I on the staircase.

I pulled my head up and he kissed my forehead.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. Let's head out to the deck." Jack said and pulled me by the hand outside. We ended up at the place where we first met. He picked a bench and pulled me down with him. It was just about 6 in the afternoon so sunny wasn't glaring. Jack put his arm around me and I snuggled into his shoulder.

"Jack," I began, "when I was rescued from the water I was.., oh, how do I say this?" I didn't know how to break the news that he had children.

Jack looked at me quizzically. "You were what Rose?" He moved to where he could look me in the face.

"I was pregnant Jack. I was pregnant. You have children Jack." I told him quietly.

He seemed calm. He just stared out at the ocean in silence. "I know. I've been watching over you." He revealed as he tightened his hold on my hand.

"I wish you could have been there Jack. When they were young and asked where their daddy was I always told them that he was so special that Jesus called him home to be with the angels. They are just like you. The boy I named Jack after you, his father. He got your eyes and your hair color, but it's curly like mine. Evelyn got all of your talent personality. She looks like you too, you know. Her art was famous in New York by the time she was 25. She married a good man by the name of John Young. They have 4 children: Amber, John, Alice and Rose. John became a lawyer. He married a woman by the name of Helen and they have one child, he named him Jack after you." I paused to see how he was taking this information. He was drinking it in like a parched man, smiling like mad.

"I don't think that there is any of myself in them at all, except for Evey. She got my eyes."

"I watched them you know." He told me. "I watched them grown and learn. It hurt so much to know that I couldn't hold them when they cried, read to them, teach them to walk, or anything else that a father is supposed to do." He put his face in his hand and ran fingers through his hair in a frustrated manner.

I leaned over and hugged him to me, rubbing my hands up and down his back like you would and upset child.

"Jack," I started, "I know you're upset. You have every right to be, but it was supposed to be like that. God, fate, karma, whatever it is had a reason for that. You have to believe that." I hugged him tight and ran my fingers through his hair in a soothing manner. From there we talked about what happened to those who survived.

I told him that I didn't see my mother again for many many years after the sinking. Cal had married, of course. The crash of 29 severely injured his pocket book though, and he put a pistol in his mouth, or so I read. Molly Brown went on to play a big role with the women's rights activists.

When the crew member on the Carpathia came around taking down name I told them I was Rose Dawson. I was logged that Rose DeWitt Bukater died in the sinking. I went on to model and became a motion picture actress just like I told him I would. I told of our grandchildren also. We talked on and on. I realized that we had eternity to be together. I with that thought in my head I would be able to rest peacefully.


End file.
